With the development of photoelectric and semiconductor technologies, it also promotes the rapid development of a flat panel display (FPD). Among various flat panel displays, a liquid crystal display (LCD) has been applied to all aspects of life since it has many advantages, such as high space utilization efficiency, low power consumption, zero radiation, low electromagnetic interference and so on.
In an LCD, a backlight has a power consumption occupying 70% to 80% of the total power consumption of the LCD. As the intelligent terminal gets thinner and thinner, a capacity of built-in batteries thereof also gets smaller and smaller, and thus how to make the intelligent terminal to save more power becomes a consistent goal in the industry.
Content Adaptive Backlight Control (CABC) is a technique for adjusting backlight brightness to save backlight power consumption, and its principle is to detect an average brightness of a picture displayed on a liquid crystal display, to adaptively reduce the backlight brightness of the liquid crystal display based on the detected average brightness, and meanwhile to increase a grayscale value of the picture displayed on the liquid crystal display, thereby compensating the displayed picture the brightness of reduced due to the decreasing of the backlight brightness.
However, in the prior art, a content adaptive backlight control adjustment is performed on the backlight corresponding to the whole screen of the liquid crystal display, but it is impossible to perform the content adaptive backlight control adjustment on a specific area, for example, a screen area not viewed by the viewer.